Gracias a Binns Oneshot Lily & James
by Eileen.Lyris
Summary: Este es el primer one-shot que escribo; James la lía un poco en clase de Binss y él le hecha fuera; si queréis saber lo que ocurre... segur leyendo ¡¡Espero que os guste!


Sirius: Me aburro

Remus y James recibieron un trozo de pergamino al mismo tiempo.

Remus lo leyó, aunque sabía lo que ponía de antemano, posteriormente lo arrugó e ignoró soberanamente a su amigo.

James, como siempre, le siguió el juego porque, aunque intentara disimularlo, se aburría tanto como Sirius.

James: ¿Te has fijado en que Miranda Worman se desabrocha cada día un botón más de la camisa?

Sirius: Fue yo quien se lo sugerí y me he dado cuenta cuando la he saludado esta mañana. Cuéntame algo nuevo, Potter.

James puso los ojos en blanco cuando leyó la nota. El moreno de gafas suspiró y observó la clase y a todos sus alumnos como si el verles hiciera encender una bombilla en su cerebro que buscaba algo que contarle a su amigo el cual daba vueltas a su pluma incansablemente.

De pronto se fijó en un pupitre vacío en primera fila ocupado normalmente por una chica cuyo cabello rojo era estudiado por James en todas las clases en las que coincidían. Frunció el ceño, ¿Qué motivo podría tener Lily Evans, una alumna impecable, para faltar a clase de Historia de la Magia?

James: Lily no ha venido.

Sirius suspiró pacientemente aunque algo molesto.

Sirius: Me corrijo; Cuéntame algo nuevo, Potter, pero que no tenga que ver con la pelirroja a no ser que sea para contarme que ya te la has tirado.

James: Métete en tus asuntos.

Sirius: Estás hecho un calzonazos.

Remus veía notitas saltar sobre tu cabeza. Había intentado explicarles a sus amigos de una manera simple y corta que apenas quedaban dos semanas para los EXTASIS, los exámenes decisivos de su carrera académica, los que decidían su paso hacia un futuro digno o un futuro como vagabundo, él no dudaba de la capacidad de Sirius y James para la magia pero aun así no estaría mal que para variar atendieran aunque sea un poco en clase, pero ellos dos le habían hecho el mismo caso que a un libro de más de treinta páginas, es decir, ninguno.

Con un suspiró se recordó que jamás volvería a sentarse en medio de los dos, dejaría ese puesto de honor a Peter que dormitaba en el pupitre junto a James.

Remus permitía que James, Sirius y Peter perdieran el tiempo en las clases teóricas pero él no podía darse el lujo de no aprender.

Puso al máximo su concentración en la aburrida parrafada de Binns esforzándose por ignorar a sus amigos y coger todos los apuntes posibles.

James: Aprende a hablar, chucho, a Lily no me la tiro, con Lily hago el amor.

Sirius: Querrás decir que te la sacudes pensando en Lily porque otra cosa con ella no has hecho.

James: Algún día te tragarás tus apestosas palabras. Lily saldrá conmigo antes de que termine el curso.

Sirius: Que amigo más iluso tengo.

James: Iluso no, insistente. La perseverancia me llevará a la conquista.

Sirius: Lo que tu digas, Romeo. Por cierto McGonagall me dijo ayer que el castigo por lo de las pintadas y las bombas fétidas en el baño de las chicas es mañana a las seis.

- ¡Vaya mierda!

James nunca piensa antes de actuar, ni antes decir las cosas. Remus y Sirius y por consecuencia, Peter, siempre lo han dicho y siempre lo dirán.

La confirmación de esto acababa de ocurrir como muchas otras veces, James había contestado a la nota de Sirius pero en voz alta, bastante alta de hecho. Toda la clase, incluso Binns se volvieron hacia él.

Sirius se partía de risa.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

Peter despertó de su siesta matutina.

Y James tragó saliva ligeramente colorado.

- Me alegra saber que esa es su opinión sobre el decreto que prohíbe a los trolls la posesión de una varita, Sr. Potter.- dijo el profesor Binns con su voz monótona.- Lamentablemente nadie se ha había pedido y son demasiadas las veces que ha interrumpido mi clase. Salga fuera, Sr. Potter, esta parte del tema a estudiará por su cuenta.

- Si, señor.

Muchos le miraron con envidia, librarse de una clase de Binns era un sueño para todos, los demás le idolatraban, _este James Potter siempre haciendo de las suyas_ pensaban.

El muchacho recogió sus cosas de su pupitre y, lanzándole una mirada rencorosa a Sirius que le lanzó un beso, se dio la vuelta y salió del aula.

James subió las escaleras del vestíbulo pensando en posibles venganzas para Sirius y lo que podría hacer el resto de la hora de clase cuando no había nadie fuera de las aulas en ese momento. Una buena opción era ir a las cocinas y que los elfos domésticos le deleitasen con algún pastel de almendras, de hecho, eso era lo que haría. El chico subió hasta la sala común para dejar su pesada mochila en su habitación cuando unos ojos verdes cual esmeraldas invadieron su mente.

Saltó la cama de Sirius y miró en un cajón de su mesilla de noche, debajo de unas cuantas revistas de contenido no apto para niños. Sacó el mapa del Merodeador.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.- pronunció.

En el trozo viejo de pergamino se fue dibujando un mapa del castillo con motitas de tinta en todos los alumnos de Hogwarts con profesores y demás personal incluidos. Buscó pacientemente una motita en la que señalara _Lily Evans_ y cuando la encontró en el baño de las chicas de la segunda planta su corazón le dio un vuelco.

- Travesura realizada.

James se guardó el mapa en el bolsillo del pantalón y salió corriendo al encuentro de su amada pelirroja, quizá los baños no era un lugar romántico pero cualquier sitio era idóneo para declararle su amor por cuadrigentésima vez.

Pronto llegó a su destino mediante pasadizos ocultos y atajos que tan bien conocía un merodeador como él. Abrió la puerta del baño sigilosamente. Aquel era el baño de Mirtle la Llorona y casi nadie entraba nunca sólo por ahorrase escuchar unas agudas y amargadas palabras de la fantasma ¿Por qué Lily estaba allí entonces? James sabía la chica tenía un corazón generoso pero de ahí a saltarse una hora de clase para escuchar las deprimentes palabras de Mirtle había una gran diferencia.

Cuando cerró la puerta a sus espaldas oyó unos sollozos, pero no se parecían a la berreante voz de Mirtle sino que era un sonido que intentaba ser sigiloso, a la vez era dulce y a James le caló la tristeza hasta los huesos, ¿Lily estaba llorando?

- ¡James Potter!- exclamó Mirtle saliendo de un grifo y situándose junto a él.- ¿A qué le debo el honor de tan grata visita?

- Hola Mirtle.- susurró James, afortunadamente Lily no les había oído y seguía llorando en algún sumidero con la puerta cerrada.- ¿Quién está llorando?- añadió para asegurarse.

- ¡Ja! La pelirroja perfecta, lleva ahí un buen rato y tengo los oídos machacados de tantos lloros y lamentaciones, hace un rato que he dejado de escucharla.

James pensó que Mirtle sabía ahora lo que la mayoría de la gente sentía cuando estaba junto a ella.

- ¿Sabes que le pasa?

- No lo sé, habla sobre exámenes, algo de su madre, su hermana…- explicó Mirtle quitándole importancia.- Nunca la había visto así.

- Yo tampoco…- susurró James.

- Bueno ¿Y a qué has venido?- preguntó la fantasma poniendo ojillos que intentaban ser seductores.

- Sirius me ha dicho que le esperes e nuestra habitación, tiene algo que decirte.- James pensó que era una buena forma de empezar su venganza contra su amigo.- Es muy tímido así que será mejor que te lances tú ¿de acuerdo? No le hagas sufrir mucho.- añadió con un guiño que dejó a Mirtle saltando de la emoción.

Con un grito eufórico se metió por un grifo y desapareció del baño.

Lily seguía llorando ignorando todo lo que ocurría alrededor. James suspiró y empezó a andar y a abrir puertas hasta que dio con su amada Lily Evans.

La chica, que estaba sentada en el suelo con un brazo apoyado en la taza del sumidero, alzó su cara hacia él cuando notó su presencia, sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban hinchados, rojos y chorreando lágrimas, su pelo brillante parecía apagado, su uniforme arrugado y algo mojado por las lágrimas y en su mano derecha tenía un pergamino arrugado.

Parecía destrozada, pero sin embargo a James le pareció muy hermosa y sólo tenía ganas de abrazarla y susurrarle al oído que fuera lo que fuese que le pasase, saldría bien.

- P-Potter lárgate.- hipó Lily intentando limpiarse las lágrimas.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿A ti que te parece?- replicó ella con un nuevo sollozo, aunque en intentaba ponerse borde con él.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Lily?- preguntó sin arredrarse el moreno, arrodillándose frente a ella.

La pelirroja lo miró un instante. Era James Potter, el pesado y egocéntrico de James Potter, pero en sus ojos castaños tras las gafas solo existía una honda preocupación sincera por ella.

Sin poder reprimirse y sabiendo que quizá luego se arrepentiría, Lily se lanzó a sus brazos y volvió a llorar sobre su hombro.

James se quedó completamente sorprendido, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de la chica, lo que esperaba era algo parecido a _No te importa, Potter_ o quizá _No te metas donde no te llaman_ e incluso _Potter si te largas prometo salir contigo _(vale, eso era poco probable) pero jamás se hubiera esperado un abrazo con tanta desesperación. El moreno la rodeó con sus brazos intentando trasmitirle fuerzas pero también disfrutando del contacto frágil y suave de la chica.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- se animó a preguntar de nuevo.

- Mi madre está en coma- contestó Lily en un susurro ahogado.- Ha tenido un accidente de coche o esa es la versión muggle, pero la verdadera es que fue atacada mientras estaba sola en casa.

James se separó de ella y la miró más preocupado todavía.

- Fueron magos, James.- sollozó la chica con nuevas lágrimas asomándose.- Ahora podría estar muerta… no dejo de pensar en ello.

James desvió la mirada, sus padres habían muerto hacía unos años en una redada contra magos oscuros y sabía lo que Lily sentía en ese momento, la diferencia es que su madre aún vivía.

- No te preocupes, Lily.- la intentó tranquilizar mientras le quitaba las lágrimas de las mejillas.- Si tu madre es tan fuerte como tú estoy seguro de que saldrá de ésta.

Lily tragó saliva aún con los ojos brillantes.

- Además estamos a dos semanas de los exámenes y no puedo irme con mi padre, esta muy hundido ¿sabes? Tampoco puedo visitarla, tengo que aprobar como sea.- se lamentó nuevamente.- No dejo de pensar que es culpa mía, y mi hermana no hace más que recriminarme que yo sea una bruja y les ponga en peligro a todos…

- No tienes la culpa de nada… Lily deberías hablar con Dumbledore, unos días de permiso no creo que hagan mal a la mejor alumna de Hogwarts.- dijo haciendo que Lily sonriera un poco.- y tu te quedarías mucho más tranquila si vieses a tu familia.

Ella pareció pensarlo y parecía estar de acuerdo con él. No era un plan tan complicado, pero había necesitado a alguien junto a ella para poder pensar con claridad, alguien que la tranquilizase y ese alguien había sido James Potter. Le miró con nuevos ojos, ¿Cuándo había madurado tanto? Quizá hacía tiempo que lo había hecho pero ella no le había dado una oportunidad para demostrárselo.

Sonrió lentamente y se secó ella misma las últimas lágrimas rezagadas en sus mejillas.

- Gracias, James.- y a James le pareció el gracias más dulce y perfecto que había oído en su vida.

Su sonrisa tímida, sus labios rojos su nariz y ojos colorados… todo ello parecía estar invitándole a un beso.

- ¿Crees que estropearía el momento si te beso?- preguntó James.

Nuevamente la tan afamada regla de personalidad de James. Nunca piensa antes de abrir la boca. Se arrepintió de la pregunta en cuanto pronunció la "o" de la palabra beso. Esperaba unos gritos por parte de Lily, quizá una bofetada y luego sus pasos alejándose de él.

Pero Lily era una caja de sorpresas, y de sorpresas favorables.

- Creo que sería un buen momento para un beso.- Lily pronunció aquellas palabras mágicas y él corazón de James montó una fiesta.

Ambos sonrieron tímidamente y el moreno de gafas cogió el rostro de la chica entre sus manos.

Sus labios se encontraron segundos después y fue un bálsamo para los dos. Los de Lily sabían salados debido a tantas lágrimas derramadas y los de James estaban muy, muy calientes debido a que su corazón bombeaba con mucha fuerza.

Allí, en el cuarto de baño del segundo piso, más conocido como el baño de Mirtle La Llorona, Lily Evans y James Potter compartieron su primer beso. Quizá no fuera un lugar especialmente perfecto, pero con Lily junto a él todo era idóneo.

James se habría burlado si alguna vez alguien le hubiera dicho que su primer beso con Lily sería gracias al profesor Cuthbert Binns, pero manda huevos, que había resultado ser cierto.

**FIN**


End file.
